AKATSUKI as cute KITTIES? Really?
by animelover14563
Summary: Kaitlyn, Savannah, and Stephanie are three friends and just what would happen if the akatsuki come to their world as kittens and it just happens that these three teens become their owners or at least till they hit the bathes... rated T for Hidan
1. Descriptions

**Akatsuki as cute kittens? Really...?**

Hello! This is my first real story that I actually like so don't judge me if it sucks. Here are the descriptions of the some of the characters. Sorry but I hate describing crap in stories so you getting it as the "first" chapter I guess.

Summary: Katelyn, Savannah, and Stephanie are three friends and huge Naruto fans and have always wanted to meet the Akatsuki or other any Naruto characters but what would happen if the Akatsuki come to their world as kittens and it just happens that these three teens become their owners or at least till they hit the bathes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish to because then none of the Akatsuki would have died.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stephanie Williams<em>**

**Nicknames: Steph, Kitten**

**Age:** 17

**Appearance**: brown hair, brown eyes, 5'6, not fat but not skinny, very athletic, tan, flexible; wears black or dark colors, has black plastic rimmed glasses,wears mostly hoodies, sweat pants or cargo pants, and sneakers, her hair is just brushed straight not fixed in any way

**Personality:** quiet but can be hyper~mostly when she is sparringwith Savannah/wrestling with Katelyn, watches others around her to get entertainment like "bickering or fighting or embarrassing moments", prefers silence over noise, doesn't usually talk but curses when needed to, gets mad when annoyed or wants silence, very smart, good cook, sort of depressed, would do anything to protect/help the ones close to her

**Likes: **the rain, sleeping but is not lazy, anime, martial arts and reading, silence, and the dark, Akatsuki, drawing **Colors:** Black, Blue, White, Orange, and Red.

Other: She knows martial arts and did gymnastics as a kid. She would do anything to make the people she cares about happy even if she is miserable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Savannah Williams<em>**

**Age: **17 ''older twin''

**Appearance: **has very dark chocolate color hair with dark navy blue tips that is mid-length down her back and has very dark brown eyes. She is 5'6, very athletic, and is tan. She has normal black metal glasses but will sometimes wear contacts. She wears dark blue or black hoodies or jackets with jeans and sneakers. She is a computer whiz, wanting to be an inventor.

**Personality**: She is smart and very quiet at times. She is bipolar, which is that she can be quiet, smart, serious, and wants to think things out or she can be loud, crazy, absent-minded, and outgoing. She has an evil mind to pull pranks. She always stays up to stare/watch the full moon.

**Likes**: sculpting with clay and/or wood, drawing/painting, fireworks/explosions, wolves, Akatsuki, anime, NARUTO, music, PRANKS, **Colors**: Dark Blue, Black, Red, Dark Purple, and Silver. She likes to roam in the darkness with her twin. She is a fan of Deidara. Knows basic martial arts and did gymnastics as a kid with Stephanie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katelyn Chanda<em>**

She is the best friend of Savannah and Stephanie

**Age: **16

**Appearance:** She has wavy black that goes to her shoulders and has green eyes. She is very athletic and tan. 16 and she is 5'5". She always wears blood-red or very dark green hoodies and jeans like Savannah but with flip flops or sneakers

**Personality:** She is very outgoing and crazy. She is in the middle of average and smart. She curses as much as Hidan.

**Likes:** Horror movies, pranks, Akatsuki, anime, Naruto, any music, and wrestling with Stephanie when she is in a good mood. **Colors:** Black, Red, and Dark Green.

* * *

><p>The twins live with the friend in her house because their parents moved up north but they wanted to end high school because they only have two years left of high school. The house is 3 stories with the basement included, so there are 8 bedrooms between the 1st and 2nd floors and the basement has two rooms, there are 8 bathrooms excluding the master bathroom. Each girl has their own room and is decorated their own way. There is one living room which is on the main floor and a family room upstairs, the living room is connected to the kitchen and dining room, it has a fireplace in one corner while couches surround a flat screen TV on the wall above it, the family room is the same but no fireplace and the TV on the floorstand and is huge but is to the center on the wall it is against, Katelyn's family is somewhat rich so they some good updated technology.

A/n: that is the "first" chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but wish to because then none of the Akatsuki would have died.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback ~ Stephanie's POV<em>**

_We were all eating steak and fried potatoes it was silent till..._

_"Girls, we want to tell you something," said Katelyn's mother, Amy, put down her fork._

_"Ok, what is it?" replied Savannah, my twin, also putting her fork down with Katelyn doing the same._

_"Jared and I will be going on a vacation/business trip together," Amy replied back facing them then Jared, who was at the other end of the table._

_"Ok..., how long are you going to be gone and when are you leaving because I and Steph are going to be leaving when school ends to go visit mom and dad? Savannah asked staring at both adults than me where I just nodded. _

_"First we will be leaving the last day school-, replied Jared._

_"Wouldn't that leave Katelyn home alone for however long your gone," I interrupt him. I stopped eating to look up then at Savannah and Katelyn to get my answer._

_"No, because you and Savannah won't be visiting your parents this time, because they are going on the same business trip/ vacation as we are so there will be no one there," Amy replied facing me to seeing worry in my most of the time emotionless eyes. "Wait, what you mean they/we get to be with me/her the whole (fucking) summer how long is this (fucking) vacation/business trip anyway?" Katelyn and Savannah yelled together._

_"Yes, and do not curse at the dinner table Katelyn," Amy replied the best she could to make it like the next upcoming statement she was going to say is even worst._

_"We are to be gone the vacation part of the trip for two months and a year for the business trip" she replied very slowly and softly._

_"What,(the fuck)" all the teens said but Katelyn cursing and was now standing up together slamming her hands on the table when she shot up from her seat._

_"No cursing, Katelyn, at the dinner table," Jared answered calmly._

_"You guys are going to be gone for a year and two months and you didn't tell us sooner, what type of fucking parents are you?" Katelyn questioned them looking as pissed as ever with small part surprised._

_"No cursing, Katelyn" yelled Jared trying not to get mad that his daughter is taking this the wrong way it seems._

_"We didn't find out till last week and all we have thought about is do we take it or not" Jared still yelling, Amy replied back._

_"What is so Important about this trip that it has to take a year-" I asked her or Jared but was interrupted._

_"A year and two fucking months mhmh" Katelyn scream but thank Jashin that Savannah covered her mouth in time before she goes on a rant._

_"We don't know what we are doing during the business trip but the vacation part is a prepaid cruise to Hawaii and the Bahamas. "She replied._

_"Ok, let me get this straight, you two are going to a pre-paid cruise to Hawaii and the Bahamas for two months then do a business trip for a year on the same boat where you know nothing about what you are going to do?'' Savannah questioned finally calming down._

_"That's basically right" Jared replied now holding his hand over Katelyn mouth._

_"That's not our only news," Amy now sitting back down._

_" What is it?" I replied seeing 'that her face is not sad or worried but happy? WTFJ?'_

_"Since, we will be gone we want to get you all a pet or two since each you will get bored with each other," replied Jared now sitting down but still has his hand on Katelyn's mouth._

_"whmat, thmnkyhm thmnkyo thnmkyhm thnmkyhm" screamed Katelyn._

_"No, it is ok," Amy replied. "We will go on the last day of school to go find some, ok" she added._

_"yeah," Savannah yelled while I just nodded and sat back to finish eating._

_Everyone eventually settled down to finish the meal then after dinner me and Savannah went to Katelyn's room to discuss what type of pet we should get and about the anime/manga are watching/reading. Afterwards we said 'goodnight' and went to our own rooms and went to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>AN: That is the "second" chapter or first however you see it._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish to because then none of the Akatsuki would have died.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV<p>

I woke up from some nightmare and began thinking about that moment when Amy and Jared told us that are going on a vacation/business trip for a year and two months. That was exactly one month ago and today is the last day of school. I probably should go back to sleep to be awake for the worst/best day in the world or cause probably I won't get any sleep later.

_Steph…_

_Steph…_

_Steph… get…up… now…_

Am I dreaming or do I hear Katelyn's voice above me? 'I guess I have to wake up, _sigh_.'

"Jashin-damnit, Stephanie, get fucking up now or I will pull your ass down stairs into the pool" Katelyn screams into my ears. 'I think I will go deaf if she keeps this up.' thinking

"No, now shut up. Leave me alone and get out now" I mumble into my pillow.

"Good you're awake, Now get up and get dress. So we can finish the last day of hell and go get some new fucking pets," Katelyn says looking down at me to make sure I didn't fall back to sleep.

"Ok, get out now or your head is going be introduced to the wall behind you the hard & painful way," I muttered while lifting my head to stare at her green eyes.

"I'm not fucking scared of you, just get up or we will leave you without you," Katelyn muttered back at me before quickly dashing out of my room and downstairs to safety. I stretch while walking over to my closet and dresser to get clothes. I pick out black, pocketed, baggy sweatpants, a plain black short sleeve shirt, and a black hoodie with a blood-red dragon down the left side. I go into the bathroom to do my morning routine. I pick up my side strapped backpack and go downstairs. I go raid the refrigerator to find something to eat and it is all peaceful till...

"Finally, I thought you drown in the fucking shower or something," Katelyn mutters loudly between her bites of her toast.

"Whatever, let's just finish the day already so I can go back to sleep" I mumble while picking out a jar of grapefruit and a spoon. I stagger lazily to the table to eat. I take two bites than screw on the top.

"Eh, are you alright, you aren't acting like your normal self, Steph," a surprised Katelyn says.

"I'm fine, just tired and annoyed, let's get this day over with," I muttered standing up in hope to get them to see that I am serious and stop their worrying. I put my spoon in the dishwasher and rest of the grapefruit in the fridge.

When I turn back around, Savannah is there with a worried expression. 'I hope they would stop worrying about me' I thought while spoke "what?" with blank and bit annoyed expression.

"Steph, Katelyn is right, Are you sure you alright" she says.

"Yes I'm alright, damnit, you guys stop worrying about me" I slightly yell while spinning in a 90 degrees to the front door and start speed-walking but not before Savannah grabs my wrist to stops me from go any farther.

"No, Steph, I want a straight answer, now. Are you alright?" Savannah demands. I turn around to see her and Katelyn's worried expressions but Savannah's has a bit of anger in hers.

"I will say this the last time, I'm fine just tired because I couldn't get any sleep last night, I don't know why but I just couldn't, there you two happy now" I say with an annoyed glare.

"(Damn right) & Yeah," They both say with smiles of relief. "Come on or we will be late for the last day of school," says Savannah grabbing my wrist and going through the front door.

"Like hell, it wouldn't matter anyway, but your right" Katelyn says. We all get into mine and Savannah's shared 2011 black Chevrolet Suburban and I drive us to school. We get there just in time before the bell.

**~~ AKATSUKI ~ POV ~~**

At the pound

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE FUCKING CATS," yells a certain silver hair kitten to the other kittens in the cage.

"Shut up, Hidan. We don't know why we are cats so don't ask us," says a brown kitten with dark stripes that look like stitches.

"FUCK YOU, KAKUZU," yells Hidan while he tackles Kakuzu.

"Stop it you two," orders an orange tabby kitten with light purple ringed eyes and black dots all over face that look like piercings who sitting next to a bluish-purple female kitten with orange eyes.

The two kittens stop their fighting Immediately and put space between themselves.

"What are we going to do, Pein" the female kitten asks the orange kitten "Pein". "I don't know, yet," Pein replies while thinking about situation.

**_Flashback a few hours ~ Pein's POV_**

_"Look what Tobi found, Mr. Zetsu" Tobi yells running into the living room (where everyone is at except Konan and Pein) with a scroll._

_"What the fucking hell is that" Hidan yells from the couch he is slouching on. "It's a scroll, dumb-ass" Kakuzu replies to his Immortal partner. "I fucking know that, I meant what the fuck is it doing in the base?" Hidan yells back. Konan and himself walk in to the room to get them to 'shut up' because he could hear them from his office. "What are you yelling about" I asked._

_"Tobi found this scroll right outside the base and Tobi wanted to bring it in" Tobi yells while hopping over to him. "What is in the scroll" Konan asks. "Tobi doesn't know" Tobi replies back._

_"Then open and read it dammit" yells Hidan while changing he position to a regular sitting position. "Ok" Tobi says while he opens it and to see to is blank._

_"It's blank," he says while handing it to me. Then it starts to glow and smoke comes out and covers the room and everyone. While I am coughing I see a bright flash before I pass out. I wake up to see that we are now behind a building. I look down at myself to I'm a kitten. The others wake up and find out they are also kittens and have asked why and how. Then a couple of people come out and pile us into cages and into the building. Then into one cage where we are left now._

**_End of Flashback_**

After all the thought on their situation, Pein finally thought up a plan for them to use their unusual state. "Everyone, come here, we are to have a meeting," he orders. Everyone stops their recent conversation and walked over to form a circle around him. "As you all have seen we are somehow changed into kittens and I believe landed in a strange world that is not ours. I think the scroll Tobi found was purposely put there for us to read and be brought here. Because of our vulnerable state we will have to try to earn the trust of the people who want adopt us so we can get information on where we are, how to get back to our world and human form. but if we get separated then run away from your owner and go meet behind the back of this building and if no one comes in two months or so then we are either dead or can't get away from our owners so you can either give up and go back to owners or stay there for a while longer, do you all understand?" "Hai" everyone answers. "Ok, then meeting dismissed" Pein finishes and everyone goes back to the spots or corners they were at before.

**~~ TIME ~ SKIP ~~ STEPH's POV - End of school ~ 2:30**

"Yea it's over, finally fucking hell is over" Katelyn screams while running to the car while me and Savannah follow her but walking. "Come on my parents said they would us be there to buy the pets but we will have to put them in our car cause they want to go straight to the cruise place thingy right from there so Steph gets to make dinner yeah!" Katelyn screams hopping up and down and pulling on the door handle.

"Alright, now stop or you'll break the handle," I comment.

We get over to her and I unlock the car and get into the driver's seat. I reach my hand to turn the key to start-up the car but I'm interrupted by a voice.

"Wait"

I turn to the side to see Sori, Lily (real name Lilith) running over to car and I see Mia Lambert standing next to her car and begins walking over to us.

"Hi, people, what do you want" Savannah say while leaning over me. Katelyn puts her window down to talk to Sori.

"We want to know if you want to hang out at the mall or something this weekend" Lily answers. "We are going to be staying at Chloe's house and thought that we might as well hang out with you and Savannah before you leave to see your parents" Mia answers now finally came over. 'Why don't we just have a party over here all we need is a couple of sluts and jerks like Skyler, Craven, Lauren.' I thought annoyed but all that gets interrupted by Katelyn's piercing voice.

"They aren't going to visit their parent this time because their on some business trip/vacation with my parents so they get to stay with me the whole time, oh we can go with you to the mall this weekend but first we would need to make the pets are ok while we are gone," Katelyn yells out the window to them in happiness.

"Ok, How long are your parents going to be gone?" says Sori. "And what pets, I thought you didn't have any?" says Lily looking slightly confused.

"They are going to be gone for a fucking year and two months, and the pets are the ones we are going to get right now." I say.

"Oh, well at least you don't have them around nagging you about things, wait. You said they will be gone for year, right" Chloe states.

"A year and two months, why," Savannah answers confused on Chloe is talking about.

"Well, two months from now we start school again and then add a year would be the end of school for next year so…"Chloe replies.

"So what?" Katelyn interrupts. "She means that your and my parents won't be able to go our graduation of our senior year and be here for the summer after it, so in other words they won't be here for our senior year only when school starts again when we go for college," I answer.

"Oh, that is fucking bullshit. How do we get ready for college and stuff, I'm killing the guy that ask them to go on this thing," Katelyn angrily yells.

"Savannah and I will help you, we already found colleges for ourselves and were already accepted to them so we can help find one and get scholarships and accepted before we year ends" I say while looking in the rear-view mirror at her.

"Huh, thanks but I still want to hurt the guy" Katelyn says back smiling. "I do to" Savannah agreed.

"Sorry guys, but we really need to go, and Yes we can hang out just call or text us," I say while looking at the clock to see it is **_3:15._**

"Oh, ok, well bye." "Yeah bye-bye." "See you later" we say while I back out the car and they head back to Mia's car.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish to because then none of the Akatsuki would have died.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the pound's parking to see Amy and Jared standing inside. I park the car. We walked inside and straight to Amy and Jared.<p>

"Hi." "Hello." Savannah and I greet them. "You aren't going to be fucking here for our senior year or graduation, what is with that, damn it" Katelyn starts screaming so loud the people inside could go deaf.

I face palm myself really hard and keep my hand there while shaking my head.

"No, cursing Katelyn and Please quiet down" Amy insists while watching the other people around us.

"No, I want to know why you would agree to go on a trip that makes you miss your own daughter's high school graduation," Katelyn lowers her voice but not enough. 'Ugh, we just talked about this, why doesn't she listen' I thought

"We're really sorry but like we said we don't know what we're going to do and we really need a vacation," Amy states.

"Yeah, but still what are we going to do for money and school stuff like college, yeah" Katelyn slightly yells back but somewhat calmly.

"For money, we put 2/3 of our money into your account and college things, Savannah and Stephanie can help you with that, right," Jared answers.

"Yeah, we already finished ours and Katelyn didn't we just talk about this in the car or did you forget," I answer glaring at Katelyn.

"Huh, I didn't forget I just wanted to know their answer, Katelyn replies like it was obvious.

"Do you ever think because I always thought your brain was empty," Savannah says while snickering.

"Hey, I do fucking think just not as much you guys and I just don't show it, damn it" Katelyn raises her voice.

"No cursing, Katelyn" Jared orders. "Yeah yeah, so when do we get to pick out a pet, "Katelyn replies wanting to change the subject.

"You three can go now, while we get the papers," Amy says while nodding to the woman at the desk.

"Ok, come on men to the cat section" Katelyn says and dramatically points down the hall.

"Yes, sir," Savannah and I say together while following the now snickering Katelyn to the cat section.

**~~Akatsuki POV- Same time when the teens got here~~**

"I'm fucking bored, what do cats fucking do all day." Hidan yells.

"They sleep or do things with their owners," Kakuzu states calmly.

Hidan cries "what, you mean since we are fucking stuck like this we have to fucking sleep all day or play with our fucking owner, that is bull-"

**_"You aren't going to be fucking here for our senior year or graduation, what with that, damnit"_**

"what the hell was that" Hidan says surprised. "it sounds like a girl, un" Deidara says since his conversation like the others was interrupted by the voice. everyone starts to quiet down to hear more

**"_no, I want to know why you would agree to go on a trip that makes you miss your daughter's graduation of high school, why"_**

**_"yeah, but still what are we going to do for money and school stuff like college, huh"_**

"It seems the girl is talking about from this place," Sasori says breaking the silence from them. "Yes, let's listen some more to find any information about this place," Pein answers.

**_"Yeah, we already finished ours and Katelyn didn't we just talk about this in the car or did you forget,"_**

**_"Huh, I didn't forget I just wanted to know their answer also I went on a small rant and was on a roll and wasn't thinking"_**

**_"Do you ever think because I always thought your brain was empty"_**

**_"Hey, I do fucking think just not as much you guys and I just don't show it, damnit"_**

**_"I know, so when do we get to pick out a pet"_**

**_"You three can go now, while we get the papers,"_**

**_"Ok, come on men to the cat section"_**

**_"Yes, sir,"_**

"So there is a couple of kids and one is like Hidan and Tobi together," Kisame states. "Hey, I am nothing like that fucking girl," Hidan exclaims while some of the others snicker. "Oh, really, you don't think, curse constantly and don't remember conversations; she could be related to you" Kakuzu replies back and smirks.

"I do fucking think and do remember past conversations, damn it" Hidan yells getting mad. "what about cursing, yeah" Deidara asks. "that's enough, now we to make sure to be ready for the kids coming" Pein orders. "why, would anyone want cats that look weird like us," Kisame asks. "one of the girls is like Hidan and Tobi, so who knows what others are like," Sasori states boredly. "Oh, good point," Kisame mutters.

**~~~Steph's POV~~~ **_also the Akatsuki but it will in this text way_

We find the cat section after a couple of minutes of walking down hallways. I walk away from and start gazing into the cages and see mostly older cats and we wanted kittens._ "hey someone is coming, un" Deidara replies._

I come to a row of cages and the second one from the bottom is filled with ten weird but beautiful kittens. I crouch down and look at them while they look at me. _"I don't think so she looks to emotionless and serious to yell like that," Sasori answer his partner. _I get up and leave to see the other cats. _"Well, that was weird why was she just looking at us and left like she was expecting us to do something," Kisame answers. "Yes, your right, wait, more people are coming," Sasori says._

I didn't see any other kittens that were interesting so I went to the front of the section to find Katelyn and Savannah there as well. I tell them that I found some interesting ones in the back and could get those. they say 'sure' because they didn't find any themselves and we head back.

"Where are they," Katelyn asks looking around. I get in the front and led them then back up for them get in front and look at them.

_"So, she came back, and brought the other two, yeah Deidara replies. "I say the crazy one is the one with black hair and green eyes," Kakuzu replies while looking at the girl._

"They're so cute and beautiful especially the silver one, he so cute," Katelyn says while leaning in closer. I look down at her then the kittens and find that some are laughing/smirking kitten like at the silver kitten till the orange kitten meows and they stop. I see Katelyn looking around secretly then and faced the kittens.

"_Sigh_, don't do it, Katelyn" I look down at her also Savannah who is gawking at the blonde and red kitten. "What, I wasn't going to do anything, _at least not yet_" Katelyn muttered. "Ok, just don't try it, They don't want to be separated from each other," I say while crouching to the ground to sit down.

"How do you know that, they could hate each other," Savannah asks while turning away from the two kittens she was gawking at. "That doesn't matter also if they did hate each other than the bigger and faster kittens would tear the weaker ones apart so they don't really hate each other, just like humans," I say laying back on the opposite cages. "Huh, how do you know, they could be acting," Katelyn replies now facing me interested in the conversation.

"With how I know, they hang around in groups of two and don't seem to converse with the others as much so they're really just a big group of kittens that hang around in groups two made by a couple of leaders." I say bored while looking at the clock seeing that it **_3:45_**.

"Ok, I somewhat get it but you didn't have to make them sound like the Akatsuki from Naruto, "Katelyn replies while smirking. all the kittens went into shock like they knew the name but I Ignored it.

"I didn't make them sound like the Akatsuki, you just thought of that yourself, anyway they can't act like them because they aren't real," I reply staring at the shocked kittens.

"I wish they were real, life would be better," Savannah answers.

"Yeah, but they can't be because they are anime and manga characters and can't come out to our world," I say looking at them sigh.

"Hey, Where are you, girls? Did you find a pet yet?" Amy calls.

"Yes, we did and were in the back," Katelyn yells. "Go, get them and lead them here, Katelyn" I say while standing up.

"Ok," Katelyn says while already walking to them.

I look at the kittens and they stare back at me. "Hey, I never ask you 'how you're feeling about not going back home" Savannah says while looking up at me.

"I don't mine, I would probably would like to go back and visit but they're not going be there so there's no point of going to a place that where we don't actually live there," I say in bored tone.

"I wanted your feelings not an explanation," Savannah says while smirking.

"Shut, up" I smirked back. I flick her in the head and lead back against the cages.

~**Time ~ Skip ~**

"Ok kittens, get out the fucking awesome box and follow us," Katelyn says tipping the box on its side. When the kittens got out, we walk to the living room with the kittens walking/running to follow us there.

"Ok, we're giving you kittens names since we can't give you all the name 'kitten' or add number at the end of each," Savannah says while glaring at Katelyn for laziness of remembering name and things. I flop on to a couch and my legs hang off the side while Katelyn lies down on her stomach and Savannah sits next to her on the floor.

"Oh, I almost forget the fucking emo corner for the cats that hate their names is in… that corner," Katelyn points to a random corner near me.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm tired," I moaned loudly.

"Ok, I call these three, you can those, and Steph, you can have those three and can the female together, any objections," Savannah says while taking the blonde, red, sliver kittens, giving me the blue, full black, orange kittens, and Katelyn the black &white, brown, and black & orange kittens then puts the female in the middle of us.

"So I'll start first, then Katelyn, then Steph, then we will name the female" Savannah says picking up the blonde.

"So mister blonde kitten, what should I name you, other than Blondie, Yellow, Sun/Sunny, or Goldie."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish to because then none of the Akatsuki would have died.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV <strong>and _Akatsuki POV_

_"So mister blonde kitten, what should I name you, other than Blondie, Yellow, Sun/Sunny, or Goldie."_

I saw Savannah thinking and then smirking down at the kitten.

"Simba, yep that a perfect name for you" she says. she lets him go to the other kittens.

"really, you name him after a fucking lion" Katelyn yells.

_"hmm it's not that bad, yeah" Deidara says to other kittens._

"Yes, I just did and it is your turn, Katelyn" Savannah replies back.

"Alright" "the black and white kitten new name is Oreo" Katelyn points at the black and white one.

a few of the kittens start kitten laughing at the Oreo and again the orange one stops them all with a single meow.

"ok, the pure orange kitten your name is Pein, Savannah your turn"

'Pein seems to be confident with his name,' I thought.

"Ok, the silver one new name is Snowball" Savannah says.

Snowball seems pissed at his new name especially when the other starting "laughing" again.

"Alright, the orange and black kitten new name is um... Tigger, Yeah, Tigger"

'Tigger seemed really happy about his name.'

_"Look sempai, Tobi's name is now Tigger isn't that great" Tobi says_

_"I don't care Tobi now leave me alone, yeah" Deidara replies sourly._

"The blue one name is now Sharky" I say bored.

"Alright, one more set and then the female." Savannah says

"The red/crimson kitten is now called Rusty" she says.

"Brown kitten is now fucking called Oliver," Katelyn says.

"The black kitten's new name is Onyx," I say.

"Time to name the female," Katelyn says.

"I vote, Blossom' I say sitting up.

"I agree as well, the female's name is Blossom." Says Savannah.

I get up and start walking to the stairs.

"Ok kittens, now go explore the house" Savannah says. she and Katelyn got up to go their rooms.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't remember what I wanted to do for this chapter, so yeah.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish to because then none of the Akatsuki would have died.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV<p>

While pulling out my phone, I flop on to my bed and start to explore the best creation ever, the internet. 'The new manga just come out a few days ago' I get on and start reading the latest chapter of Naruto.

Just as I finish up the manga, Onyx and Sharky push my door open slightly and slip through. They start inspecting the room and I will leave them to it. 'There just kittens anyway'

I throw my phone on to a computer chair and then roll on to my side to go to sleep after such a long a day. I happen to miss that all the kittens walk into my room and form a small circle between themselves.

~Akatsuki POV~

"Have you found anything that might tell us where we are?" Pein asks.

"No, the crazy one shut her door on us and told us to go somewhere else" Kakuzu states bored.

"The other girl just went to work on something with clay and didn't really pay attention to us, un" Deidara says.

"This girl didn't notice us come in the room and we have found something" Itachi spoke.

"What is it," Konan replies.

"It's couple of books but on the covers...,"Kisame trails off.

"What is on the covers?" Sasori questioned.

"Drawings of us as well as a number of Konoha ninja," Itachi states

"Why the fuck are there drawing of us?" Hidan screamed.

"I don't know but there are several books there" Itachi says calmly.

"So all of you are just going meow your fucking heads off in here or are you going to go somewhere else?" Stephanie mumbles into the pillow then lifting her head to look at the group. "And leave the closet alone too, there is nothing in there for you," she adds.

"Hey, Did we wake her or something, yeah" Deidara questions.

"I don't know, but I say she woke up because of Hidan" Kisame mutters.

"I didn't fucking doing anything, damn it" Hidan curses.

"Fine, I give up, you cats can have the room; I will sleep somewhere else" Steph declares. Steph gets up closes the closet door and walks out of the room.

"Now look what you done, Hidan, yeah" Deidara exclaimed.

"I didn't fucking do anything, Blondie. I don't fucking care what happens to her anyway" Hidan shouts.

"All of you, shut up!" Pein yells.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hello, First, I want to thank some people for my first 15 reviews: Ayukazi with Kitty; Lumi yoshinigama; Thunder Krystal; AutumnLeafFall; kittykat6625; HeartEye; OC FIC'S RULE; Devil-O-Angel; VampireWolfGirl. I really appreciate for the reviews. Second, I am creating the cover Image for the story now and it should be done in at least 2 weeks. Third, I have a deviantArt, and it is in my profile

UPDATE: Finished cover page at my deviantArt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish to because then none of the Akatsuki would have died.

* * *

><p>Steph's POV<p>

I walk into the family room and lay on a couch on my stomach. I begin to close my eyes and slow my breathing.

"Meow"

I open my eyes to see the kittens in front of me on the floor in a circle. "Why don't any of you go bother Katelyn or Savannah?" I question.

_'We came to see if you are alright' Konan meows._

"Please just leave me alone so I can finally sleep peacefully" I whine.

"Hey, can you make fucking dinner now, I'm fucking hungry!" Katelyn yells while both walk into the family room.

"Did you need to yell?" Savannah asks.

"I didn't fucking know if she was asleep or not?" Katelyn yells back.

*sigh* "Why? Are you both that hungry that I have to make food for you; it's only 5:00."

"Yes" both said glaring.

"Argh, fine I'll make ramen" I grumble.

I get up and walk over the kitties and down the stairs into the kitchen.

~ Time Skip ~2 hours later

'I finally finish the ramen' I thought while I started to dish out bowls.

"Dinner, come or starve." I shout. I take my bowl to the table and begin to eat.

"What you couldn't fucking wait for us or something?" Katelyn comments

I finish my bowl and then put it in the dishwasher.

"Hn"

"Shut up, Katelyn. Hey Steph, can you feed the cats." Savannah suggests.

"Sure"

I take out leftover chicken from the night before and separate it in a bowl. I put some cream in a bigger dish and set both of them on the floor in front of the kittens. then I go lay down on the couch in the living room.

_Akatsuki POV_

"This is fucking good" Hidan remarks while stuffing his face with chicken.

"Hey, don't take it all" Kisame shouts.

"Share, yeah" Deidara interjects.

"No, I'm fucking starving," Hidan replies.

"Then move, un" Deidara screams while shoving Hidan over. Hidan is shoved into Kakuzu, who gets push into Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. Those three are hit against to bowl of cream making it spill all over the kitties and the ground.

*Crash*

Steph's POV

I look up from my spot and look towards the kitchen. 'Ugh, Katelyn better not have broken anything'

I get up to investigate the damage and I find the kitties and the floor covered in cream.

"What happened?" Savannah says while running into the kitchen.

"The kitties knock over the bowl on to themselves," I reply while picking up the bowls and taking them to the sink. I bring back 2 towels to soak up the cream on the floor and dry the kitties off.

"We're going to have to give them a bath or something" Savannah states

"We could just throw them into the shower when it is on" Katelyn suggests.

"No, that would be too cruel" Savannah comment

"Says the one who likes to pull pranks," Katelyn mocked.

"Let's just split them up and take them into different bathrooms and give them baths separately" I suggest.

"Alright" "Fine, you're no fun" I get for replies.

I take Onyx, Sharky, Pein, and Blossom to my bathroom. Savannah takes Rusty, Simba, and Tigger to the master bathroom. Katelyn takes Snowball, Oliver, and Oreo to the bathroom in the basement.

I grab some towels and place them next to the tub. I put all the kittens inside the tub and then turn on the water to warm. I slowly wait till it reach their paws...

*Poof*


End file.
